


mean girls gc??

by lovedoctor



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Group chat, ILY, Pls enjoy this, SOFT GAYS, Texting, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedoctor/pseuds/lovedoctor
Summary: Cady makes a group chat with all her friends because she loves them very much. There are a bunch of tiny relationships going on and one developing. I hope you enjoy this :^)





	mean girls gc??

cady - safarigurl  
janis - spacealien  
regina - queenb  
gretchen - fetchen  
karen - sexymouse  
damien - gayboi  
aaron - aaron  
veronica - ronnie  
mcnamara - macaroni

 

safarigurl has created thotimus prime

safarigurl added spacealien, queenb, fetchen, sexymouse, gayboi, aaron, ronnie, and macaroni

 

 

spacealien: caddy nOO what is you DOIN

safarigurl: i want all of my friends to be friends so i combined all of my friends into one gc uwu

queenb: When are you going to stop using “uwu” unironically, Cady? 

gayboi: never. she will never stop using uwu unironically i stg she’s been using it since jan and i rescued her from the bathroom

aaron: i don’t mind when you say uwu, cady :) anything you say makes me smile

spacealien: okay NOW ur kissing up

safarigurl: zlkfjds you stole my uwus, aaron

spacealien: aaron why is ur name on here so heccin BORING

aaron: because i don’t feel the need to be extra

spacealien: are you calling us gay aArOn>?

queenb: Janis, you are gay…

spacealien: but how do you kNOW??

macaroni: YAY MORE GAYS TY CADY FOR ADDING ME IN HERE U DESERVE ALL THE UWUS EVEN THOUGH I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW TO USE “UWU” PROPERLY BUT I THINK I JUST DID IT RIGHT SO YAY ARE YOU PROUD?

safarigurl: AWWWW FSKLFJS YES IM SO PROUD ILY MAC!!!!!!! EVERYONE THIS IS HEATHER MCNAMARA BUT WE CALL HER MAC AND SHE’S SUPER FUNNY AND ADORABLE SHE’S A LITERAL CHILD SO IF UR MEAN TO HER I WILL HURT U TY >:(

ronnie: guys stop yellow

macaroni: ,,,

ronnie: **yellow

ronnie: ***********YELLING GOD DAMN IT

macaroni: ronnie, now you’re yelling,,

ronnie: fuck u mac

macaroni: YAY

ronnie:

safarigurl:

sexymouse:

aaron:

spacealien:

queenb:

gayboi:

fetchen: WOW I’M OFF MY PHONE FOR TEN MINUTES AND ALL OF THIS HAPPENS??

sexymouse: GRETCHENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fetchen: hi, karebear! what’s up?

sexymouse: people are being gay

ronnie: aren’t you guys dating?

sexymouse: :ooo how did u know?????

ronnie: you guys give off gay vibes and cady told us who was dating in this gc before she added me and mac.

sexymouse: oh lololol i thought u were a sidekick

ronnie: ??

fetchen: i think she means psychic

safarigurl: OKAY everyone introduce urselvessss

gayboi: i’m very gay

spacealien: his name is damien and i’m janis. i did art therapy for a year bc i was bullied out of school lol so now i’m an art hoe

queenb: I also may or may not have had something to do with that. My name is Regina George and Janis makes me smile sometimes. 

spacealien: wow reggie don’t let ur gay show

queenb: Shut up, Janis. I was just saying that you make me smile.

spacealien: GAYYYYYYYYY

sexymouse: i’m karen >:^)

fetchen: i’m gretchen and i’m in love with karen

aaron: my name is aaron and regina used me as a beard for like two years on and off but now i’m dating cady and regina is gay so yeah

 

spacealien changed “aaron” to “beaaron”

 

beaaron: janis i h8 u

spacealien: 100% worth it

safarigurl: well all of you know who i am

ronnie: i guess i’m the only one who hasn’t said who i am sooo,,, i’m ronnie and i’m dating my favorite person in the whole world

macaroni: that’s me :))))))))))))))))))

 

 

queenb created regina’s crisis

queenb added fetchen, sexymosue, and safarigurl

queenb: Okay, so sorry for the name of the group chat, but I couldn’t think of anything else to name this one and we’ve already used like, every possible name. Also, I like Janis. Please help.

safarigurl: I KNEW IT AHHHHH

sexymouse: :o gretch i owe you $$$$$$$

fetchen: yes bb, i know.

queenb: You guys bet on me?

fetchen:

sexymouse: yes :3

queenb: 

fetchen:

sexymouse: WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY NO?

sexymouse: oops caps lock was on sorry lol

queenb: Karen, it’s fine. Anyways, I need help because every little thing she does it adorable and it makes me die inside but she doesn’t like me so I need to find a way to make her fall in love with me so we can get married, adopt a dog, and have three gorgeous daughters.

sexymouse: hahahah GAYYYY

queenb: 1) That joke is overused. 2) We’re ALL gay.

safarigurl: thats actually not tru I’m bi and I’m literally dating aaron right now

queenb: Right, I forgot. I usually try to block Aaron out of my mind.

safarigurl: fsklfjsl rude

queenb: GUYS I’M HAVING A CRISIS HERE! WHAT DO I DO?

safarigurl: i think ur the only person i know who uses perfect grammar and punctuation while capping asdjklfs

queenb: Guys, seriously. What do I do?

fetchen: one of us can talk to her for you

queenb: Absolutely not.

fetchen: REGGIE WHY NOTTTT

sexymouse: that isn’t a bad idea,,

safarigurl: i can do it. i want to spread uwus also janis is sleeping over tonight SOOOOOOO

queenb: Fine.

safarigurl: YAYYYYYYYY

fetchen: LET’S GET THIS BREAD

sexymouse: I DONT KNOW WHA TTHAT MEANS BUT YAYJREGGIE IS GONNA HAVE A GFFFFF

queenb: Well, she has to say yes first. And it isn’t like Cady is asking Janis out for me. She’s just putting in a good word I guess. Or maybe giving her something to think about.

safarigurl: yeah i’ll DEFINITLY give her something to think about

queenb: I do not want to know what that means but please don’t be inappropriate with Janis. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable around me the next time we’re together. We’ve been doing so well with our relationship and it’s really growing into something beautiful but I want more.

fetchen: THAT’S ADORABLE OMG PLEASE GET MARRIED AND DO ALL THE OTHER STUFF YOU WANT YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE SO FREAKING CUTE UGHHHH

queenb: You guys can be the god mothers, lmao.

fetchen: WAIT REALLY??????

queenb: I mean, if Janis is okay with it I would love for you guys to be the godmothers. 

safarigurl: IM GONNA CRY REGGIE AWWWHWHHHHHWHWHHWH FJSKALFJAK;DSJFLAJFDJSDAFJ;

sexymouse: THIS IS SO FUN IM EXCITED

fetchen: OMG OMGO MG OMG OMG OMMGGMG IM GONNA BE A GODMOTHER

queenb: Janis and I aren’t even dating, guys…

safarigurl: BY NEXT WEEK YOU GUYS WILL BE DATING I PROMISE

queenb: Okay…

spacealien: listen, if you don’t want me to do this, i won’t. i think it will work, but i won’t do u dirty like that. what do YOU want?

queenb: I guess it wouldn’t be the end of the world if you talked to Janis.

sexymouse: SOOOOOO?????????

queenb: Alright, fine. You can talk to her.

safarigurl: OMNG YAYAYYAYAYYA

fetchen: this made my week amazing


End file.
